En la azotea
by missy-sak
Summary: No era la primera vez que hacían subir a Shaoran a la azotea para que se le declararan, pero a él nunca le ha gustado tener que escuchar la confesión de alguien que ni conoce, ¿o si que la conoce?


"Me gustaría hablar contigo, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Reúnete conmigo en la azotea del instituto al acabar las clases. Te esperaré"

Shaoran volvió a leer la nota y suspiró. No estaba seguro si era buena idea abrir la puerta que daba a la azotea. Tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a encontrar con una chica, y eso no le alegraba. No era la primera vez que recibía una carta así y luego una chica demasiado entusiasmada se le declaraba, pensando que él iba a corresponderle. ¿Cómo se les ocurría preguntarle si querría salir con ellas si no sabía ni siquiera su nombre?

En un principio no tenía intención de salir con nadie, y aunque así fuera, podrían habérselo currado. Una mínima conversación, un simple saludo al ir de una clase a otra (y él se hubiese fijado al menos, siendo el nuevo eran pocas personas las que se habían acercado a hablarle, un gesto que le hubiese aliviado al saber que no era invisible). No le interesaba que sólo se fijaran en su físico. Eran completas desconocidas y no sabían nada ni de sus gustos ni aficiones, y a él no estaba interesado en salir con nadie sólo porque a la chica le hubiese llamado la atención físicamente.

Había que reconocer que él no era feo, pero tampoco era algo fuera de lo común. Sólo era el chico nuevo que les había impresionado, nada más.

Se revolvió el pelo nervioso, pero decidido; abriría la puerta, sería lo más amable que pudiera (pero también implacable) y se marcharía tranquilamente a su apartamento sin volver a pensar en una desconocida a la que dudaba volviese a verle la cara.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y observó si su presentimiento era cierto. Así era. La chica le daba la espalda, observaba distraídamente el paisaje y aún no se había percatado de que ya había llegado.

Se tomó unos segundos para analizarla. A simple vista no la reconocía; el típico uniforme, una melena castaña, una mochila de ositos en el suelo junto a ella… ¿Ositos? Esa mochila le era familiar…

¡Era Sakura Kinomoto! Había visto cientos de veces esa mochila, era irremediable, era demasiado llamativa e infantil comparada con la del resto de compañeros, y eso le hizo gracia desde el primer día.

¿Ella le había escrito? Inconscientemente se puso nervioso. Se trataba de una chica muy alegre y extrovertida que se había atrevido a hablarle mirándole a los ojos cuando nadie más lo hacía, con esos verdes suyos tan hipnóticos…

Se puso aún más nervioso. No le gustaba fijarse en el físico, pero aparte de esos preciosos ojos y lo guapa que le parecía, había apreciado unas piernas esbeltas y torneadas. Le había llamado mucho la atención, sobre todo después de la primera clase de gimnasia. Le había costado mucho ganar, pero cuando lo hizo le sorprendió que ella le obsequiaba con una sonrisa, pidiéndole amablemente y entre risas una revancha. Esa preciosa sonrisa que había conseguido sacarle muchas más a él. Desde aquel día ansiaba los días de gimnasia, era lo más emocionante que le pasaba desde que se mudó, y era reconfortante que cuando era él quien perdía, ella le dedicara una de sus sonrisas, diciendo que esperaba la próxima carrera.

Bueno, al menos con esa chica sí había tenido contacto, prácticamente era la única, y era la única que había conseguido ponerle nervioso, ¡ni siquiera sus hermanas, y eso que siempre intentaban ponerle en situaciones comprometidas! Y ahora ya sabía porque. Le gustaba. Era innegable llegado a ese punto; sus nervios, sus sonrojos, la emoción de una simple carrera, que ahora sabía que no se debía por la competición…

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Y para su desgracia fue en ese momento cuando ella decidió darse la vuelta. ¡Rayos! No podía haber tardado unos segundos más, para que él consiguiera relajarse.

-Buenas tardes Shaoran – dijo ella algo cohibida, pero con su típica sonrisa.

-Bu-buenas tardes Sakura– se maldijo internamente. No sólo no estaba seguro si la nota era de ella, sino que, ¿por qué era él el nervioso? Se revolvió el pelo sin poder evitarlo, intentando relajarse de esta forma, ¿tonto, no? Pues sí, y cada vez se sentía más estúpido y nervioso mientras ella lo contemplaba.

-No estaba segura si vendrías...– dijo ella tímidamente, tras unos segundos de silencio, sin mirarle a la cara.

¿Qué? La mano que tenía en la cabeza se me detuvo instantáneamente. ¡Si que había sido ella! Mi corazón empezó a bombear como loco. ¡Ella! No me lo podía creer. Estaba eufórico. Se notaba que era una chica increíble, él había podido darse cuenta en sólo unos días, y parecía que ella también se había fijado en él…

Se le notaba nerviosa, no dejaba de juguetear con las manos, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, no le miraba directamente. Lástima, le volvían loco esos ojos.

-Pues aquí estoy – dijo con una sonrisa, ansioso.- ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-S-si.

Esperaba que dijera algo más, pero no hablaba. Parecía adorable, jamás la había visto tan tímida ni con la cara tan roja.

-Dime, te escucho.

-E-es algo difícil de decir. – Estaba cada vez más nerviosa y cada vez la veía más encantadora. - Me da vergüenza pedírtelo.

- Pues que no te dé, si es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar no dudes que lo haré.

Por fin me miró. Y me sonrió, ¡Dios! Eso volvió a ponerme nervioso y notaba como mi cara ardía.

- Gracias- dijo con timidez- Me preguntaba si… - Volvió a bajar la mirada – S-si, s-si… me darías algunas clases de matemáticas- Dijo completamente roja.

¿Matemáticas? Decepcionado era una definición muy pobre de cómo me encontraba. A la chica se le daban algo mal las matemáticas y estaba nerviosa porque no teníamos tanta confianza como para pedírmelo. Punto.

Aun así me alegraba que me lo hubiese pedido a mí. Su amiga Daidouji era bastante buena, y me extrañaba que ella se hubiese negado, pero me daba una oportunidad de oro para estar solas con Sakura. Ahora que había descubierto que mi nerviosismo con ella era debido a algo más que el hecho de que era de las pocas personas se habían acercado a mí, no estaba dispuesto a negarme a mí mismo lo que sentía y perder el tiempo con ella. Perseguiría a esa castaña de ojos verdes hasta que la consiguiera o me volvería loco en el intento.

-Claro. No hay ningún problema. – Ella levantó la vista y yo le dediqué una sonrisa. - ¿Eso es lo que no te atrevías a preguntar?

-S-si. – Dijo nerviosa y con una tímida sonrisa.

Ese nerviosismo suyo me dio una idea, no podía empezar a conquistarla sin saber desde que punto debía empezar a luchar para conseguirla.

-No pasa nada – Dije acercándome lentamente a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros. – Como ya te he dicho antes… – Dije sonriendo y mirándola directamente – si te puedo ayudar – me acerqué un poco más, y ella se puso incómoda - no dudes en que lo haré. – Acabé con una sonrisa.

No cabía duda, estaba nerviosa. Puede que no fuera una esperanza demasiado grande, pero para mí lo era. Si lograba ponerla nerviosa simplemente con mi acercamiento podía significar algo, en mi caso así había sido.

-Gr-gracias- dijo apartándose ligeramente, intentando que no notara su nerviosismo, pero claro que me daba cuenta, no intentaba provocar ese estado en ella para nada.

-De nada, ¿te parece bien mañana en mi apartamento? – Ahora que había comprobado mi teoría al ponerla nerviosa, no quería perder tiempo.

- ¿En tu apartamento? – preguntó casi asustada.

-Sí, en una biblioteca hablaríamos demasiado con las explicaciones y podrían quejarse el resto de estudiantes, ¿no? - Esa no era una gran excusa, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella- ¿No te parece bien? – pregunte inclinándome ligeramente. No quería dejar que pensase otro lugar como una cafetería o algo por el estilo, sí conseguía ponerla lo suficiente nerviosa para que se distrajera y dijera que sí, valdría la pena.

-V-vale. De acuerdo – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana entonces – le dije suavemente.

-Hasta mañana – casi susurró completamente roja.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la salida. Ya en la calle, respiré aliviado y satisfecho. Había quedado con ella y quizás sí que tuviese alguna posibilidad. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y caminé feliz hacía mi apartamento, estaba impaciente porque fuese ya el día siguiente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Me preguntó una impaciente Tomoyo nada más me vio.

- No he podido- dije con vergüenza – lo he intentado, pero no dejaba de sonreírme y me ponía más nerviosa.

Tenía pensado confesarme por fin a Shaoran, el chico que hacía poco había entrado en mi vida y en mi mente y no podía sacarlo de ahí. Pero al final he resultado ser una cobarde que no podía ni mirarle a la cara.

-¿Y qué le has dicho para justificar la carta?- me preguntó Tomoyo. Es única en adivinar por donde van mis pensamiento, porque nunca falla.

- Le pedí que me ayudara con matemáticas – dije casi susurrándolo con la esperanza de que no me oyera.

Pero no funcionó.

-¿Así que te has puesto nerviosa y le has pedido eso?– dijo sonriendo y mirándome con ternura.

-Si – dije.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que pedirle que te ayude con las matemáticas?- volvió a preguntar, riéndose ligeramente.

La miré extrañada. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Así que…- prosiguió – ¿le has pedido al chico que te vuelve loca y no te permite concentrarte en nada más, que te de clases particulares solamente a ti, sobre la peor asignatura que tienes y en la cual necesitas toda la concentración posible? –Preguntó prácticamente riéndose.

¡No puede ser! Me puse pálida, había metido completamente la pata. Pensaba que sería una buena excusa para justificar el que le hubiese pedido que quedara conmigo y lo había empeorado aun más. ¡No tendría paciencia conmigo! Puedo llegar a ser estresante como alumna en matemáticas y yo se lo había pedido al chico al que quería impresionar. Debería haber negado que la carta fuera mía.

-No te preocupes Sakura, al menos hiciste bien en no mentirle sobre la carta- me dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

Esta chica tenía poderes. No sé cómo siempre conseguía averiguar por donde iban mis pensamientos, pero en algo tenía razón, mentirle sobre que no la había escrito yo no me habría ayudado en nada. Él había subido por petición mía, hubiera sido muy egoísta por mi parte hacerle ir y que luego se quedara a esperar a una chica imaginaria que nunca llegaría. Que yo me haya acobardado no justificaría haberle hecho eso. Sonreí un poco más animada.

-Sí, me alegra no haber quedado con él para nada.

-¡Así me gusta Sakurita! Ahora tendrás más oportunidades si quedas a solas con él. La próxima vez irá mejor, ¿cuándo habéis quedado y dónde?

¡Vaya! A Tomoyo no se le escapaba ninguna pregunta que no fuese comprometedora, aunque ella no lo sospechara.

-Mañana en su apartamento- Susurré y empecé a caminar antes de que me pudiese replicar.

Bastante nerviosa estaba ya para que ella me recordara que estaría completamente a solas con el chico que provocaba que las piernas me temblasen y no pudiera pensar con claridad en su apartamento. Aún recordaba como se había acercado a mí, lo guapo que estaba y lo bien que olía.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy estresante para mí.

Estresante, pero tenía un buen presentimiento, y esperaba impaciente que fuese mañana, y no precisamente por las matemáticas.


End file.
